


戴巫师的故事

by RibbonOverDover



Category: Damon Albarn - Fandom
Genre: Fairy Tale Style, Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:21:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25308904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RibbonOverDover/pseuds/RibbonOverDover
Summary: 关于一个古怪的善良巫师的故事





	戴巫师的故事

**Author's Note:**

> 没有内涵的无聊童话一则

只要Damon愿意他随时可以吃掉我的灵魂，但是他不会的，因为他是一个好巫师，一个古怪的好巫师。他在他小小的蘑菇屋里披着一件非常陈旧松垮的巫师袍做各种各样奇怪的法术，本来他准备把一只乌龟变成世界上速度最快的乌龟，但是在调配药水的时候他舍不得从他唯一的一根独角兽的角上磨一点粉末下来，于是用了一根仿品来替代，这只乌龟最后变成了一只兔子，就这样世界上有了一只跑得像乌龟一样慢的兔子，而一只跑得像乌龟一样慢的兔子是无法自己在外生存的，于是有些愧疚的Damon就一直把它带在身边。从此古怪的好巫师Damon就变成了兜里揣着兔子的好巫师Damon，有时也会是帽子里兜着兔子的好巫师Damon。


End file.
